


Волк в человечьей шкуре

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Каково быть монстром, когда отец — охотник на нечисть?





	Волк в человечьей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wilk w ludzkiej skórze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254347) by [kruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk). 



> Оформление от T*Jul

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/1/7/0/2170840/86366708.jpg)

С некоторыми ситуациями Дин Винчестер справиться не мог. Они даже пугали его. Как сейчас, когда младший брат узнал правду, узнал, чем занимается их отец, и начал сыпать вопросами. И Дин боялся ответить — ведь сам никогда не донимал отца, пытаясь выведать побольше о монстрах, о том, как их убить. Он ничуть не сомневался в знаниях Джона. А Сэмми… Сэмми хотел знать все.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что нельзя переобратиться? — не давал покоя девятилетка. Он сидел на качающемся стуле и писал за Дина школьное сочинение, а сейчас принялся сверлить взглядом, ожидая ответа. Дин поставил на сушилку свежевымытые тарелки.

— Оттуда, — рассерженно бросил он, устав от вопросов.

— Потому что так сказал папа?

Дин повернулся к брату. Терпение кончилось. В этом они и были разными. Сам он не задавал лишних вопросов, понимая, что ответов может не быть. А Сэм всегда допытывался, как любопытный ребенок.

— Сэмми… если человека укусил оборотень, шансов нет.

— Но разве нужно сразу убивать? — спросил мелкий, нацарапал что-то на листе перед собой и зачеркнул. — Ведь человек не хотел, чтобы его кусали. Разве нельзя сделать так, чтобы он не обращался? Чтобы не навредил себе и другим?

Брат посмотрел на него по-щенячьи, Дин проглотил резкий ответ. Он сел на соседний стул и взлохматил короткие волосы.

— Что у тебя на уме? — спросил он, попутно замечая, что им не помешала бы новая одежда. Пусть Сэмми и был низковат для своего возраста, но постепенно вырос из своих вещей, а носить слишком большие толстовки брата еще не мог.

— Если меня укусит оборотень, я стану чудовищем, — прозвучало скорее как утверждение, чем вопрос. Сэм сразу продолжил, не давая Дину возразить: — Если я стану чудовищем, папа меня убьет?

— Сэмми, что ты такое говоришь…

— Не ври, будто сам об этом не думал, — сердито бросил Сэм. — Если монстров убивают, то и нас убьют.

Дин молчал, не зная, что ответить младшему. Иногда Сэм соображал слишком хорошо.

— Папа нас не убил бы, — Дин попытался вложить всю уверенность в голос, но Сэм по-прежнему сомневался. И оставалось только одно… крепко обнять мелкого, как и всегда, подарив ему немного тепла и покоя. — Я никогда бы тебя не убил.

— Даже если я стану чудовищем? — послышался тихий шепот, и Дин лишь сильнее сжал руки.

— Никогда, Сэмми. Даже если ты станешь самим дьяволом. Я никогда тебя не убью.

И маленькие руки коснулись его спины.

Ирония судьбы — страшная штука. Несколько дней назад Дин уверял брата, что кто бы ни схватил одного из них на охоте, они останутся семьей, не предадут друг друга. Пару дней назад это казалось правдой.

А сейчас Дин трясущимися руками накладывал повязку на свежую рану от зубов оборотня. В пылу охоты они разделились, и тварь набросилась на Дина. Он убил оборотня, смолчал об укусе и вернулся домой с отцом, как всегда. И, подавляя страх, скрылся в ванной.

Мысли в голове сменялись с бешеной скоростью. Лучше было сбежать, отец пристрелит его… Или, чего хуже, Дин убьет ни в чем не повинного человека… Он бы никогда не простил себя, если бы навредил младшему брату. Но куда деваться? Ему ведь было всего тринадцать, и все знакомые охотники начинят его серебром, едва узнают.

Ужас накрывал с головой. Дин стер со щеки непрошеную слезу, вздрагивая от малейшего шороха за дверью.

— Дин? — он едва не подпрыгнул на месте, услышав свое имя, и крикнул, что все хорошо. Сэм робко открыл дверь и остановился как вкопанный. В тусклом свете одинокой лампочки глаза младшего казались почти карими.

— Сэмми, это не то, что ты думаешь, — тихо, стараясь не разбудить отца, попытался уверить Дин. Тот протянул руку к ране, и у Дина все сжалось внутри. — Сэмми…

Никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно. Ведь он всегда защищал младшего от любой беды, а теперь сам таил угрозу. Он ждал, что Сэм закричит в панике, разбудит отца… Но тот лишь обнял так крепко, как мог в свои девять. И Дин растворился в этом тепле, словно оно могло спасти его.

— Как-нибудь справимся, — успокоил мелкий, и Дин наконец перестал сдерживать слезы. Сэм продолжал что-то шептать ему на ухо, гладя по спине.

Полнолуние наступило слишком быстро.

Дин даже не понял, как до сих пор удавалось скрыть правду. Последние несколько дней он провел, беспокойно думая о том, что отец все узнает и пустит ему серебряную пулю в лоб. Только Сэм поддерживал его, дарил утешение, всячески перетягивал внимание Джона на себя, лишь бы отвлечь от странностей в поведении Дина.

К счастью братьев, отец оставил их одних в очередном клоповнике. Приближался осенний вечер. Дин сидел на полу, и наступающая прохлада щекотала голую кожу — он снял рубашку и футболку, не желая рисковать одеждой. Джон бы заметил, слишком мало их оставалось. Сэм сидел рядом, крепко обнимая за плечи.

— Уходи, — попросил Дин; сейчас, когда в первый раз должен был обратиться, он совсем не желал оставаться один.

— А кто тебе самому не даст отсюда выйти? — спросил Сэм, хоть и знал: с оборотнем ему не справиться. Даже с новичком.

— А я пойму, что ты — это ты? — Дин сомневался в идее брата. А Сэм из сведений, которые нашел о волках и оборотнях, решил, что тот его не тронет: оборотни нападают, только если их спровоцировать. А Сэм — не угроза ни Дину-человеку, ни Дину-волку.

— Не знаю, — ответил младший. И Дин не стал спорить. Выбор был не велик. Даже если Сэм уйдет из номера, ночью на улице он не будет в безопасности. — Но я обещал тебе — мы пройдем через это вместе.

— Папа узнает…

Сэм только крепче обнял его.

— Нет.

Они молчали, пока не взошла полная луна.

Дин помнил только боль, страх и непонимание. Больше ничего. Гадкое ощущение засохшей крови тянуло кожу на щеке и дрожащих руках. Он с ужасом открыл глаза, ожидая увидеть мертвого брата. Покусанного и разодранного на части им же самим.

Сэм по-прежнему обнимал его, как перед обращением, и выглядел измученным, но определенно живым. Сердце замерло при виде красных потеков на коже младшего. К горлу подступила тошнота.

— Все позади, все хорошо, Дин, — прошептал тот, не разжимая рук. — Ты ничего мне не сделал.

— Я не помню… — честно ответил Дин. Говорят, для оборотней обычное дело. Он с тревогой оглядел комнату: все было вверх дном. Но Сэм, живой и почти целый, сидел рядом. Не испугался, не убежал. До жути усталый, Дин закрыл глаза. Все было хорошо… до следующего полнолуния.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/1/7/0/2170840/86366712.jpg)

Ему было всего четырнадцать, и вот уже полгода он хранил от отца страшную тайну. Словно какое-то преступление.

Первое полнолуние оказалось ужасным опытом. А потом и второе, и третье, и все остальные. Он понимал, только безумец запрется в комнате с оборотнем. Или глупец. Но Сэму явно хватало рассудка, чтобы проводить с ним каждое полнолуние.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/1/7/0/2170840/86345373.jpg)

О тех ночных часах Дин никогда не помнил. Лишь ощущения — страх и боль, когда волк вырывался наружу. Но со временем стало спокойнее, пусть Сэм и немного рассказывал о том, тот он вел себя в волчьем обличии. Он знал, что не трогал брата, не пытался напасть, и каждый раз приходил в себя рядом с ним, но все же опасался, что однажды очнется в его крови. С еще бьющимся сердцем в зубах. А Сэм, как и прежде, верил в него.

Потом Дин обнаружил и положительные стороны в новом себе. Он стал сильнее и увереннее. Стал лучшим охотником с острым нюхом и зрением и отличной интуицией. Но когда отец в редкие мгновения хвалил его или взлохмачивал короткие волосы, Дин чувствовал себя подлым обманщиком.

Время шло в постоянных разъездах — Винчестеры задерживались на одном месте лишь на несколько недель. Джон исчезал без особых объяснений и редко звонил. Дина устраивало. По-быстрому выполнив школьные задания, Дин бродил по улицам, знакомился с девушками, иногда ввязывался в драки, иногда отпивал из бутылки, припрятанной Джоном. В эти мгновения он чувствовал себя свободным, словно ничего не изменилось. Забывал даже о волке, спящем внутри.

Но приближалось полнолуние, и Дина все сильнее одолевало беспокойство. Он легко раздражался, отпускал колкости, цеплялся к словам. Он боялся — а вдруг это последствия «диеты» без сердец? Но рядом был Сэм, и от его присутствия становилось легче. Он не отворачивался от монстра-брата, не показывал страха перед полнолуниями. И тревога покидала Дина. В обычные дни он, как и прежде, заботился о младшем, но когда волчья природа одерживала верх, то сам нуждался в его поддержке. И ему помогало.

Даже если Джон возвращался домой за день до полной луны.

Дин побледнел, открыв дверь: на пороге стоял отец. До сих пор им выпадало быть вдвоем в эти ночи. Встретив отца, Дин спросил, как прошла охота, принес ему холодное пиво, а потом убежал наверх, в их с братом комнату. Он хотел уйти в город, найти какой-нибудь закоулок, где никто его не найдет. Но Сэм просил остаться, обещал, что будет рядом. И Дин решил, дома безопаснее — на улице тоже многое может случиться, а он не хотел никому навредить.

Сэм Винчестер к своим десяти видел, знал и делал то, о чем другие не могли и подумать. Его жизнь наполняли твари, живущие во тьме: призраки, зомби, гули, оборотни… Постоянные переезды, занятия с братом — стрельба, метание ножей, изучение ритуалов. Борьба со своими страхами, чтобы услышать похвалу отца. Но все равно он нуждался в защите старшего брата. Он не мечтал о такой жизни, но она была проще до укуса. Тогда Дин был защитником, другом и родителем в одном лице. А еще занозой в заднице, как все старшие братья. А теперь, в ночи полнолуния Сэм тоже превращался в кого-то иного — в того, кем еще рано было становиться. Сэм Винчестер превращался в защитника брата-оборотня.

Ложь в их семье была обычным делом. С тех пор, как Сэм себя помнил, у него на каждый вопрос был заготовлен ответ. О синяке под глазом, о сломанной руке, о том, почему папы нет дома, почему брат не пришел в школу. По словам Дина и дяди Бобби он был чертовски хорош в этом. Даже лгать отцу становилось с каждым днем все легче.

— Что с твоим братом, Сэмми? — спросил отец, глянув поверх газеты. Несмотря на поиски новой охоты, он заметил странное поведение старшего сына.

— Я Сэм, папа! — закатил он глаза. — А Дин неважно себя чувствует. Его тошнит.

— Я велел ему не трогать пиво, — ответил Джон, по-видимому, решив, что вопрос исчерпан.

Сэм налил холодной воды в стакан, взял обезболивающее и, сказав, что завтра в школе будет контрольная, пожелал спокойной ночи отцу и поднялся наверх.

Комнату заливал сереющий вечерний свет. Красный шар солнца, одарив братьев последними теплыми лучами, скрывался за горизонтом. Вместе с ним уходило и чувство безопасности.

Дин был бледен и молчалив, сжимал и разжимал пальцы в кулак, чувствуя, как волк хочет вырваться наружу. Испуганный волк, который чувствует рядом опасность. Охотник не увидит человека под шкурой оборотня. Отец казался не таким, как Сэм. А в брате Дин что-то почувствовал, сам не зная что. Несмотря на море эмоций младшего, гнев и упрямство, он чувствовал в нем тепло и свет. Сэм дал бы шанс даже чудовищу, если бы оно захотело навсегда измениться. И все так же любил Дина, как раньше.

Сэм накрыл его одеялом — тепло и темнота почему-то успокаивали волка.

Оба молча наблюдали, как по стене ползут тени, с каждой минутой поднимаясь все выше и выше по грязным обоям.

Снизу послышались шаги отца — тот по-видимому, уходил спать. Дин зарычал сквозь зубы. Братья знали, Джон никогда не расстается с оружием, а сейчас его пистолет был заряжен серебром — где-то за городом орудовал оборотень. И Сэм мог только сильнее сжать руку брата.

Дин Винчестер не верил в удачу. После пожара, в котором погибла мать, а отец, жаждая возмездия, стал убивать нечисть, казалось, судьба и вовсе мстит непонятно за что.

Но когда ночь полнолуния заканчивалась, он открывал глаза и видел живого Сэма рядом, то верить в удачу становилось чуть легче.

Наутро Дин, как обычно, почувствовал жуткую усталость и различил только тихий голос брата.

— Спи, — послышался знакомый шепот, и Дин снова сомкнул тяжелые веки. — Если папа спросит — скажи, что голова болит. Дин кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова. — Я в школу, вернусь через пару часов.

И он просто уснул с улыбкой.

Не зная, что младший ушел задолго до того, как проснулся отец, и оставил только короткую записку с просьбой не будить Дина.

Когда Сэм Винчестер вернулся, дома произошел небольшой скандал. Отец захотел узнать, почему младший сын весь в синяках и ссадинах. Дин побледнел при виде брата. И гнев вдруг затопил страх и чувство вины. Потому что боялся увидеть разочарование и ненависть во взгляде брата. Злиться оказалось лучше, чем бояться.

— Говорю же, это глупые придурки, — привычно ответил Сэм. Почти в каждой новой школе к нему, новичку, поначалу цеплялись. А Дин всегда заранее давал знать, что брата лучше не трогать. И волк в его сердце был с ним согласен. Может, Сэм и выглядел как десятилетний мальчишка, но знал, как драться. Только почему не хотел применить свой опыт в деле? Ни Дин, ни отец не понимали этого.

— Сэмюэль Винчестер, — низко протянул отец, — тебя ни на час нельзя упустить из виду, чтобы ты не вернулся в синяках? Сынок, зачем я учил тебя самообороне?

Глаза Сэма гневно блеснули.

— Чтобы я боролся с чудовищами, а не с мальчишками в школе! — вспыхнул Сэм. Лучше было злиться, чем ныть от боли из-за ссадин.

Джон продолжал сердиться, пряча беспокойство за сына. А Сэм не думал уступать. И когда у них случалась перепалка, Дин, стоя между ними, чувствовал себя незаметным и одиноким.

Ему было всего четырнадцать, а он уже хранил жуткий секрет, из-за которого в семье только разрасталась тревога, злоба и чувство вины.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/1/7/0/2170840/86366713.jpg)

Жизнь юных Винчестеров шла по кругу: поиски новых охот, помощь отцу, новые школы, асфальт под колесами Импалы. И полнолуния.

Дину было шестнадцать. Он стал прекрасным напарником отцу — никогда не спорил, подчинялся приказам. Волк, спящий глубоко внутри, рычал, словно в насмешку. А точно ли это преданность? Или страх?

Он все так же защищал младшего, был готов проучить любого, кто осмелится его ударить. И оставался тем же несносным старшим братом с шуточками и вопросами, громкой музыкой и крошками на кровати. А волк внутри лишь вилял хвостом как щенок. До следующего полнолуния. И пусть оборотень слышал, как бьется сердце Сэма, он знал, что трогать его нельзя. А Дин просто был рад и не знал, почему. Не знал, что волк чует кровь демона.

Вот уже три года Дин жил с этой тайной, каким-то чудом не попадаясь отцу. Сэм, его единственная поддержка, его любимый младший брат становился подростком и все больше начинал бунтовать. Ругался с отцом, не хотел учиться охотничьим навыкам, не желал быть послушным солдатиком. Боролся за право решать самому, а не молча выполнять приказы.

О последней школе у Дина остались не самые радостные воспоминания. Аманда — симпатичная блондинка, с которой он общался с первого дня учебы, та самая, к которой отважился пойти на семейный ужин, та самая, которая считала Сэмми милым подростком, сказала все, что о нем думает. Если бы она кричала или плакала, он бы понял. Но она спокойно объяснила ему, не скрывая разочарования. Хотя откуда оно взялось, она ведь ничего и не ждала от Дина?

Зато Сэм получил уважение учеников. Он стал героем школы и обрел друга. И что-то в нем изменилось, Дин замечал волчьим чутьем. Малыш Сэмми повзрослел, набрался силы и смелости, чтобы идти своим путем.

А потом приехал отец и забрал их из города.

Они должны были переночевать в мотеле и утром снова собраться в дорогу. Но Джон, похоже, не хотел терять время. Солнце медленно садилось, и Дин чувствовал. Как щиплет кожу. Волк, беспокойный от присутствия охотника, готов был сорваться с цепи.

Дин смотрел в окно, размышляя, удастся ли выпрыгнуть на ходу после обращения. Вокруг простирались поля, пустынные, необитаемые. Джон не промахнулся бы мимо волка, но пока остановит машину и возьмет пистолет, он уже скроется. А Сэм останется с ошеломленным отцом, ждущим объяснений.

Сэм быстро начал действовать. Вопросы, жалобы на усталость, щенячьи глаза — и наконец, Джон, не скрывая возмущения, зарулил на ближайшую парковку.

Никого не дожидаясь, Сэм побежал к стойке регистрации.

— Папа? — голос был совершенно лишен эмоций. Дин злился на отца, на луну, на себя и тихо надеялся, что переживет эту ночь за закрытой дверью ванной.

— Иди, присмотри за братом, — ответил тот. И Дин больше не ждал, выбежал из машины вслед за Сэмом, не оглядываясь на отца. Видимо, Джон хотел так и заночевать в машине, не затрачиваясь на номер с тремя кроватями.

Войдя с Сэмом в номер, он скользнул в ванную и с облегчением осел на холодный пол.

Брат через пару мгновений устроился рядом, а потом мысли провалились во тьму, и оборотень вырвался наружу.

Утро выдалось напряженным. Сэм и Джон не разговаривали, только тихий классический рок из проигрывателя Импалы разбавлял неловкое молчание. К счастью, Дин мог спать и под музыку.

Винчестерам снова удалось избежать разоблачения. Полнолуния наступали и уходили, а Джон Винчестер по-прежнему не догадывался.

Дин уже давно знал, что брат перелопатил кучу книг. Поначалу и сам пытался, но так же как и волк внутри предпочитал действие, движение, охоту, адреналин.

Поэтому не подшучивал над двенадцатилетним Сэмом, который листал то зооатлас, то учебник по ветеринарии.

— Это Барри, — поясним Сэм, но Дин только вопросительно выгнул бровь. Барри был обычным неудачником из последней школы. Тихим скромным мальчишкой, каких часто травят всем классом. Дин не удивился, когда Сэм подружился с одиноким ребенком. До того, что задиры переключились и на самого Сэма. Дин об этом не разговаривал, но очень хотел переломать кости этим придуркам. Медленно и больно.

В последние месяцы Дин стал более вспыльчивым. Не мог усидеть в четырех стенах и искал новые дозы адреналина. Когда отец не брал его на охоту и оставлял с Сэмом, он бесцельно бродил по улицам, нарывался временами на драки, знакомился с девчонками. Он слышал ритм чужих сердец, и внутренний волк был доволен. Попадались и те, чье сердце оборотень бы съел без колебаний, но…

— Дин, — он проснулся и увидел Сэма. Внимательный взгляд, словно брат видит его насквозь, читает мысли. И волк, казалось, ушел, поджав хвост.

— Знаешь, свиные сердца похожи на человеческие, — сказал Сэм, и Дин не скрыл удивления.

— Эээ… что? — Дин свесил ноги с кровати и взял потрепанный автожурнал.

— Ага, их используют даже при пересадке. Когда нет донора, — объяснил брат. Сердце. Кровавое, теплое, сочное… Дин качнул головой, прогоняя образ перед глазами.

— Попробуем?

Он сам не понял, кто из них задал вопрос. Только помнил, что взял ключи и через несколько минут сидел с братом в Импале на пути к скотобойне.

Стоило проверить.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/1/7/0/2170840/86366714.jpg)

Бобби Сингера знали многие охотники. И для братьев Винчестеров он стал больше, чем просто знакомым отца. Бобби Сингер был членом семьи.

С Джоном он ладил, но порой между ними вспыхивали споры. Для братьев он был не столько дядей… сколько вторым отцом. Его дом был единственным домом для Винчестеров.

Лето выдалось жарким. В окрестностях Су-Фоллс происходило что-то жуткое, и Винчестеры почти все время жили у Бобби. Предлагая помощь, сюда съезжались охотники из соседних штатов.

Сэм закончил школу и сдал все экзамены на отлично. Теперь, когда не нужно было думать об отметках, они оба могли охотиться. Даже отец решился отпускать их вдвоем. А Дин приспособился быть оборотнем. Он по-прежнему не ничего помнил, приходя в себя, а запах крови и серебра вызывал волнение, но за столько лет научился скрывать любые тайны. Казалось, мир стал лучше.

Сэм помогал Бобби искать книги в огромной домашней библиотеке. А потом присоединились и другие, стали обсуждать тактику, изучать карты. Дин, как и все, чувствовал прилив адреналина. С тех пор, как он начал питаться свиными сердцами, он жил в гармонии с монстром внутри. Лучше выслеживал тварей, отличался еще большей сообразительностью, попадал без промаха в любую нечисть.

Он чистил пистолет, когда раздался стук в дверь. Неохотно отложив оружие, Дин открыл. На пороге стоял пожилой почтальон с письмом для Сэмюэля Винчестера, и Дину ничего не оставалось, кроме как расписаться о получении. Волк скулил и рычал, предчувствуя что-то плохое, тревога окутала сердце Дина. На желтом конверте чернели слова «Стэнфордский университет».

Сэм посмотрел на конверт — письмо из колледжа с поздравлениями о принятии. Он знал эти слова почти наизусть и одновременно радовался и грустил.

Дин безмолвно глядел на брата, в зеленых глазах читалась звериная тоска.

— Знаешь… — в голосе младшего не слышалось никаких эмоций. — Я просто хотел знать, смогу или нет.

— Я никогда в тебе не сомневался, Сэмми.

— Я Сэм, — как обычно поправил тот, но Дин не улыбнулся, все так же хмуро косился на письмо словно на злого врага. Потому что если брат уйдет, отец точно всадит пулю в сердце Дина.

Вдруг Сэм вытащил из кармана зажигалку. Черные буквы хвалебного письма поглотило пламя.

— Я не собирался уезжать, — бросил Сэм, выходя из комнаты. И Дин промолчал, отчаянно желая в это верить. Даже если это был обман.

Бобби наблюдал за ними украдкой, но ничего не спрашивал. А Джон, казалось, не догадывался о его подозрениях. Наверное, на месте Сэма Бобби сам бы не рассказал о колледже и надежде на мирную жизнь. Но младший Винчестер, несмотря на пылкий нрав и семейные ссоры, выглядел совсем равнодушным к выпавшему шансу. Что-то явно происходило, но Бобби не понимал.

В последнее время Сэм стал каким-то задумчивым, почти молчаливым, старался не привлекать к себе внимания. Но Дин несмотря ни на что, не отходил от брата — касался спины, хлопал по плечу. Бобби знал, как они близки друг другу, как плюют на личное пространство, но Дин будто хотел знать, что брат здесь, рядом, никуда не исчезнет в любое мгновение. Бобби мог только предположить, что письмо пришло Сэму из колледжа. Младший ведь всегда мечтал уйти от охотничьей жизни.

Охота закончилась удачей — гнездо вампиров было зачищено. 

Следующие несколько дней они отдыхали, перевязывали раненых, пополняли запасы оружия. Охотники были довольны результатом, так же, как и внутренний волк Дина.

Пока остальные проводили время за разговорами и дешевым виски, Сэм сидел во дворе, подальше от суеты в теплой ночной темноте. Вдруг плеча коснулась холодная бутылка, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Позади стоял Дин с синяком под глазом и пивом. Сэм молча взял свое.

— Она почуяла, — бросил Дин. Одна из вампирш сверлила его взглядом и насмешливо скалилась, даже когда он сносил ей голову. Сэм видел, но другие охотники, на их удачу, ничего не заметили, не услышали в пылу битвы тихое «ты такой же, как мы». Эти слова до сих пор звенели в его голове, а волк соглашался: такой же.

Младший смотрел на небо, усеянное звездами.

— Я думал об этом, — тихо признался Сэм. — О том, каково быть тварью.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — поддразнил Дин.

— Знаешь, проблема оборотней может быть не в том, что они волки. А в том, что они люди.

Дин сделал глоток.

— Как и с вампирами, демонами… — продолжил Сэм, не отрывая взгляда от неба. — Люди охотятся, убивают их. Может, они такие не потому что родились тварями… а потому что выбрали ими быть.

— Может, и так, — сказал Дин. И волк завыл где-то в душе.

«Чудовище не я, а то, что прячется внутри».

— Дин?

— Что, Сэмми?

Младший поморщился на детское прозвище.

— Я Сэм, — решительно ответил он. — А ты не чудовище.

— Сучка.

— Придурок.

В тишине послышался слабый смешок.

— Спасибо, Сэм.

Со временем охотники разъехались. Погостить у Бобби остались только Винчестеры и Калеб. Дин был доволен — до полнолуния еще далеко, и можно пожить как обычный человек. Питаться домашней едой, смеяться и шутить, спать в нормальной кровати. Даже в жизни Дина Винчестера бывали хорошие дни.

Пока Калеб не поделился почти забытым ритуалом, который узнал у одного из европейских охотников. Очень древним, позволяющим увидеть скрытое зло. И многолетняя тайна пошла прахом.

Дин вдруг почувствовал, как волк вырывается наружу, все вокруг окрасилось в причудливые тона, в ноздри ударили новые запахи. Серебро. Охотники. Опасность. Сэмми…

От гнева и страха он готов был обнажить клыки. Дин хотел убежать, но волчья природа, не поддаваясь разуму, велела бороться за жизнь, устранить угрозу.

— Дин!

Одно слово — и зверь остался стоять на месте. Когда охотники взяли оружие, Сэм уже стоял между ними и братом. Оборотень сразу узнал его, но остальные по-прежнему вызывали тревогу, и он зарычал.

Калеб и Бобби прикрывали Джона, который, не веря своим глазам, держал пистолет. А Сэм защищал волка от охотников и охотников от волка.

— Сэм, отойди ради бога, — приказал Бобби, держа палец на спуске. Джон вспоминал, когда на Дина нападал оборотень. Когда старший сын мог превратиться в монстра? Он тщетно надеялся, что это дурной сон после дешевого пойла, который забудется с рассветом.

— Папа, Бобби, Калеб… Успокойтесь, — Сэм говорил словно с испуганным и опасным зверем, в то время как настоящий зверь был позади него.

В сердце Джона вскипал гнев — казалось, младший нисколько не удивлен происходящим. 

— Твою ж мать, — выругался Джон. — Сэмми, ты знал все это время?

— Пап, потом, — отрезал Сэм, не обращая внимание на детское прозвище. — Уходите.

— Что? — Калеб не скрывал потрясения. — Уйти?!

— Сэм, послушай, я знаю, что это твой брат…

— Уходите быстрее! — прокатился по гостиной крик Сэма. Оборотень зарычал от громкого голоса, но прижал уши и сел, не решаясь ни бежать, ни нападать.

Наконец, охотники вышли комнаты. Сэм закрыл двери, чувствуя на себе хищный взгляд зверя. В глазах оборотня не осталось ничего человеческого. Ни капли Дина. На него смотрел страшный волк с клыкастой пастью.

Разведя руки в стороны, Сэм смотрел на оборотня и медленно приближался. Как и многие годы до этого. Оставшись в метре от него, Сэм остановился и замер с бешено бьющимся сердцев. Зверь подошел ближе и неуверенно обнюхал лицо.

Вдруг за дверью раздались крики и стук. Оборотень зарычал и вонзил клыки в плечо Сэма. А тот сделал единственное, что было в силах — обнял зверя как обнимал брата. Тот сначала вырывался — слабо, будто не желая уходить из объятий, а потом погрузился в тепло его рук.

Прошло несколько минут, и Дин начал принимать человеческое обличие. Ритуал переставал действовать, возвращая разум и контроль над собой. Времени, чтобы спастись, оставалось совсем мало. Пришла пора сделать выбор.

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/1/7/0/2170840/86355654.jpg)

Как обычно после обращения, силы покинули Дина, и он лег прямо на ковер, закрыв глаза, и дал себе минутку отдохнуть.

К гостиной примыкала кухня. Сэм поставил чайник, нашел аптечку и, перевязав укус, надел сверху толстовку Дина. Когда вода вскипела, он заварил четыре чая и вышел в соседнюю комнату, где ждали охотники.

Он молча поставил кружки на стол и медленно отпил из своей. Бобби задумчиво сидел в глубоком кресле. Калеб косился на беспокойного Джона, который вот уже два часа ходил взад-вперед словно хищник в клетке.

— Ты ведь знал? — резко спросил отец. Но перед тем, как ответить, Сэм указал на стол.

— Я все расскажу, только давайте успокоимся, выпьем чаю.

— Я бы предпочел что покрепче, — пробормотал Бобби, но взял чашку, а потом его примеру последовали Калеб и Джон.

— Возможно, — признал Сэм, — но у меня нет сил спорить с пьяными.

Джон залпом выпил чай и смотрел на Сэма так, будто ожидал, что у него отрастет вторая голова. Или пожелтеют глаза.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и поставил чашку на стол.

— Да, Дин — оборотень, — он внимательно посмотрел на охотников. — Уже семь лет.

Те выглядели потрясенными.

— Семь лет… — Джон потер усталые глаза. Гнев ушел, оставив тяжелый след вины. — И вы скрывали все это время? Прямо у меня под носом?

Сэм лишь пожал плечами.

— И как только вам удалось, — Бобби скорее сказал, чем спросил. Винчестеры сумели удивить, пусть ему и казалось, что он знает их как родных.

Джон вскочил было на ноги, собираясь закидать Сэма вопросами, но тут же осел на ближайшее кресло, а за ним и двое других.

— Прости, папа, — прошептал Сэм, выходя из комнаты. — Но я не дам тебе навредить нам с Дином.

Когда Дин открыл глаза, он увидел гостиную Бобби. Под спиной чувствовался жесткий пол, а во рту — металлический привкус крови и тошноты. Вдруг перед ним опустилась дорожная сумка, и Сэм помог ему встать.

— Где папа… и Бобби? — ничего не помня, протянул Дин.

— Спят, — он передал Дину куртку. — И знают, что ты оборотень. Нас надо уехать.

Дин окончательно проснулся. И вспомнил ритуал, который вынудил его обратиться. Он побледнел.

Они вышли во двор, к старым автомобилям. Сложив вещи, Дин вернулся к Импале и в последний раз провел по блестящему черному боку. На ней они бы не скрылись, слишком приметна.

Пара минут — и они в тяжелой тишине устремились прочь от места, которое считали домом.

Дин знал, что Сэм чего-то недоговаривает. Волк чуял рядом другого волка. Ему стало дурно — вот чью кровь он ощущал во рту. Но с другой стороны, он чувствовал облегчение — ведь он теперь не один. Они связаны навсегда.

Охотники проснулись только к обеду. Недопитый чай уже остыл, как и следы, ведущие к братьям. Осталась лишь потертая записка с небрежно написанным:

«Простите».

Одно лишь слово, которое ранило больнее ножа в сердце.


End file.
